


Ferite

by apollo41



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek-centric, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 40 citazioni, n°26. "Alcuni dicono che il tempo sana tutte le ferite. Io non sono d'accordo. Le ferite rimangono. Col tempo, la mente, per proteggere se stessa, le cicatrizza, e il dolore diminuisce, ma non se ne vanno mai." (Rose Kennedy)<br/>Derek odiava la gente che parlava senza sapere come stavano davvero le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferite

**Author's Note:**

> Fill scritto durante la challenge “Sette giorni e tanti prompt” di Torre di Carta (http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58878155).

_**Ferite** _

 

Prompt: _40 citazioni, n°_ _26\. "Alcuni dicono che il tempo sana tutte le ferite. Io non sono d'accordo. Le ferite rimangono. Col tempo, la mente, per proteggere se stessa, le cicatrizza, e il dolore diminuisce, ma non se ne vanno mai." (Rose Kennedy)_  
 

Derek era convinto che coloro che gli avevano ripetuto per tutta la sua vita che il tempo avrebbe infine curato le sue ferite, non avessero mai perso qualcuno a loro molto caro. Non augurava a nessuno di provare il dolore che aveva sofferto, ma certe volte desiderava che quegli sciocchi potessero davvero capire quanto si sbagliavano; forse una ferita poteva rimarginarsi e diventare cicatrice, ma nella maggior parte dei casi, il dolore non se ne andava mai, restava sotto pelle come una scheggia di legno a tormentarti al minimo tocco. Era uno strazio, tanto quanto era snervante dover accettare quella falsa consolazione da chi non aveva ancora mai provato qualcosa di simile. Derek odiava la gente che parlava senza sapere come stavano davvero le cose.


End file.
